


Maybe Just a Moment

by myscribblingquill



Category: Still Star-Crossed (TV)
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Past Relationship(s), Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-23
Updated: 2017-06-23
Packaged: 2018-11-18 00:14:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11279739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myscribblingquill/pseuds/myscribblingquill
Summary: Rosaline deals with a lot of strange situations in her life but she's not used to drunken love confessions from Montagues.





	Maybe Just a Moment

Rosaline is trying to sleep when she hear a faint tapping at her window.

“Ros,” A soft calls, drifts up. 

She shakes a little of the sleep out of her eyes and shifts her covers off her legs as the call comes again.

“Ros,” A pause, “Are you awake?”

“Mmhmm,” she responds tugging the curtains open.

Now that she can see who’s on the ground throwing pebbles. His face is mostly in shadow from the building but her sleep-deprived brain recognises the voice and the faint outline. It’s Benvolio, with his normal tight pants and creased shirt. Like normal Rosaline is sure that he’s forgotten to brush his hair again.

“Rosaline,” he cries when she appears at the window.

The volume of his voice startles her brain awake. “Shh, someone will hear you.”

She watches the door, expecting to see light under the crack at the floor but none comes and she turns back to Ben.

“What are you doing here?” she says. Then she realises that she addressing an empty lawn. “Ben?”

He grunts a reply and Rosaline leans out the window a little more. She catches a glimpse of his outline by the wall, his hands groping along the bricks.

“What are you doing?” she hisses.

His hands find a foothold and he pulls himself up. “I’ve come to see you.” he states before turning his mind back to the matter at hand.

“Oh really.”

Rosaline backs away from the window. She turns on her desk light, opening a book and dropping down on her bed. If anyone catches her awake at this hour of the night, she can say she was lost in a story; provided that she’s managed to hide Ben.

The sounds of Ben climbing up the wall to her window get gradually closer. Rosaline tries to distract herself with her book, determined that when he does make it to the window she’ll be able to maintain an uninterested air. Her mind has other ideas. The words of the page slip away from her every time Ben sounds like he’s falling.

When he flops into the floor and jumps up triumphantly Rosaline has barely read a paragraph.

“Well hello there,” he says with a grin.

Rosaline jumps up, all but slamming her hand over Benvolio’s mouth. Her eyes focus on the door, ears sharp for any sound of movement, as Ben’s hands slip to her hips. When she notices where his hands are, Rosaline finds her breath hitches before she reminds herself to pull away.

“What are you doing here?” she repeats her question from earlier.

“I … um,” Ben’s eyes settle on the bed for a moment, then flick to the chair in the furthest corner from the window. He wanders over and slouches down. Rosaline follows his movements still expecting an answer.

“Well,”

“I came to -” he hiccups, a smile spreading over his face. Ben lets out a smothered giggle and that’s when Rosaline notices the new smell that’s invaded the room. Not the smell she associates with Benvolio, the one she’s obstinately trying to ignore, but the smell of sugared sweetness and alcohol. “I came to say that I love you.”

Rosaline takes a step towards him and the smell worsens. “Are you drunk?” she demands. 

She refuses to focus on what he just said. If he’s drunk that he might not remember it in the morning. Besides if he can’t say it when he’s sober Rosaline isn’t sure she wants him to say it at all.

“No,” he refutes the statement. The giggle that accompanies the words, along with the long slurring of the o’s confirm Rosaline’s suspicions. He jiggles his leg up and down. A big grin etched on his face as he fidgets in the chair.

With his smile directed at her Rosaline can’t help but feel the same rush of feelings she felt when she first met Benvolio. At that point neither of them had known who the other was, or that they were supposed to be mortal enemies. Neither of them had found that out until after their third date. They had tried not to let it affect their relationship, keeping out of the way of anyone who knew them. Yet after the disaster with Juliet and Romeo, the aftermath of Romeo transferring schools and the two groups became even more pitted against each other, they found that it was best to break things off before it got too complicated.

In Rosaline’s opinion, the whole feud is petty and she wants no part in it. She was devastated after she broke up with Ben and from what she’s heard he felt the same way too. In public they’d taken to treating each other with cool civility, neither wanting to actively participate in the name-calling that occurs, but not wanting to remind themselves of their old friendly repartee.

“Rosaline,” Ben pushes himself out of the chair and moves towards her.

“Oh no you don’t Montague.” She pushes him back down quickly, holding out the glass of water she keeps on her side table. 

He doesn’t raise the glass to his lips, his eyes fixed on her instead. Rosaline can still smell the alcohol on his breath but it’s fainter now and his leg has stopped jiggling up and down.

“I’m sorry.” Ben blurts out. He puts the glass down on the floor and reaches a hand towards Rosaline. She takes minute step back. His hands fall, his eye dropping to the floor.

“I shouldn’t have said it,” he grimaces at his own thoughtlessness. Rosaline raises an eyebrow, perhaps he’s not quite as drunk as she thought. “I just wanted to make sure I did.”

“So the only time you can say it is when you’re drunk?” she questions. “Or was it an accident that you even end up here at all?”

Benvolio flinches at her words. He doesn’t say anything with his arms crossed across his chest. Rosaline sighs at his silence, picking up the book she’d left on the bed. She can’t be bothered trying to coax his feelings out of him, if he wants to sulk in the corner then he’s welcome to do so. Rosaline isn’t going to complain too much when this is the first private conversation they’ve had in months.

“It’s this stupid fucking feud.” 

“No it’s not.” Rosaline replies without looking at him. “The feud is just an excuse.” she gathers her courage swinging her body so she’s facing him again. “If we wanted to be together what’s the worse that any of them can do?”

Ben mumbles inaudibly, then raises his voice so she can hear. “Expel us! Or take away my car-parking space.”

Rosaline contains a laugh.

“They could get us arrested.”

“For going on a date?”

Ben smirks over at her. “We do make a stunningly good-looking couple. They could find probable cause.”

Rosaline does laugh at that.” Come on, what’s the worse thing you can think of?”

“I don’t know.” Ben hesitate. His eyes come to rest on her again, this time with a little more openness. “I guess the worst thing they could do it keep us apart and as they’re already doing that I suppose I really can’t think of any reason why we shouldn’t be dating.”

It’s takes everything Rosaline has not to fall into his arms there and then. The feeling of missing him well up in her chest again. She feels tears start to build in her eyes and sees that he’s clamped his teeth down on his lip.

“I guess,” she stops as her voice breaks. “That’s a pretty good reason.”

Ben’s dopey smile makes Rosaline’s heart ache. She’s been wanting to have this conversation with him for months. She would have preferred that it had happened when he was sober though. Rosaline knows that Ben is notorious for forgetting things that happen while he’s drunk so she’s doubtful that he’ll even remember he came over.

“We shouldn’t be discussing this now,” she says to herself more than to Ben. “You’re drunk.”

“I’m not that drunk.” he objects.

“You’re drunk enough.”

He quickly figures out what she’s referring too and the grin falls off his face. Rosaline looks over at the window, still wide open from where Ben had crawled in. He’s looking there too, a dejected frown on his face.

“I can’t drive.”

“I gathered that.” she smiles thinking back to the road trips to the other side of town and Ben’s lack of concentration on the road. Eventually she’d refused to let him drive her anywhere.

He smirks, not doubt recalling the same memories Rosaline is. “I’m drunk.”

“I know.” she shuffles to the other side of her bed. Her book placed on her side table, she pulls the covers over her legs. “You sleep on top of the covers or on the floor.”

Ben doesn’t even consider the floor. He jumps up from the chair and deposits himself on the bed. Rosaline can feel the warmth from his presence already and she’s glad she’s already half-asleep. She’s rolls over so her back faces Ben.

She feels the bed move as he shifts a little closer.

“Hey, Ros,”

“Mhmm,”

“G’night.”

He presses a hand to her shoulder and squeezes it gently. Rosaline’s almost made up her mind to roll over when he removes his hand so she pulls the covers up and falls asleep to the sound of Ben’s breathing.

When she stirs the next morning the first thing she notices is that the forgot to shut the curtains. Sunlight streams across her room, her eyes burning from the brightness. As she slowly adjusts to the light she sees Ben, the light gleaming on his hair. He’s watching her with a small smile on his face. Rosaline doubts that he’s even noticed the sunlight streaming in from the window.

“Morning, Wifey” he whispers.

“Hi,” she smiles back, her eyes fully open now. “Wifey?” she asks her sleep-fogged brain catches up.

“I’m assuming I said some really stupid things last night. The worst I can think of is proposing so I’m working on that worst case scenario.”

Rosaline’s a little startled at the fact that Ben has even thought about proposing to her. Even if he’s been drunk when doing so. She opts for ignoring the comment, like she did a few hours previous, but she still wishes that he’d remember even a little of their late night conversation.

“You didn’t propose.” she assures him. “We did discuss us getting back together though.” Rosaline watches his face, trying to gauge his reaction.

Ben lights up with a smile. He shuffles towards her a little. “Did we decided it was a good idea?”

Rosaline pretends to considered her answer for a moment. “Well, I pointed out that there really wasn’t any way anyone could stop us.”

“I’m going to hope my drunk self agreed with you.”

“He did.”

“Good.”

Rosaline drags Ben closer. She presses their lips together. There’s still the smell of alcohol on his breath and their tongues get in the way but Ben’s hands are wrapping around her as she reaches her arms around her neck. Rosaline really couldn’t care less if it’s the worst kiss ever, she’s kissing Ben again and that’s all she cares about.

He pulls away, resting his forehead against Rosaline’s. “I love you.” he presses their lips together again as a smile pulls Rosaline’s lips apart. “I don’t know if I said it last night but I wanted to make sure I said it now.”

“I love you too.” Rosaline replies.

**Author's Note:**

> I just have a lot of feelings about these two!
> 
> Let me know what you thought or say hi on [tumblr](https://willsdarcy.tumblr.com)
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
